endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Spiritual Weapons
In this world there are a variety of spiritual weapons used by the different spiritual races although they all come from a similar root. In order to hurt souls or spirits you must strike them in kind with spiritual energy or spiritual particles. The first spiritual weapon came from the time of Titans when Gaia, the Earth crafted a sickle from her own flesh, being a deity it was infused with spiritual energy and gave it to her son Chronos to carve away Ouranos' grace, this became the first spiritual weapon (Harpé). Harpe was smithed from Deathstone, stone particles that work as mediums for spiritual energy. Chronos used Harpé as an extension of himself and used it to channel his abilities. Hollows don't need spiritual weapons as they use their body as a weapon and medium for their abilities. Zanpaktou Zanpaktou are the weapons of Shinigami, they are blades formed from Deathsteel, steel smithed from deathstone, wrapped in the highest sealing Bakudo. The first Zanpaktou was created by Gaia for Chronos and the second created by Ouranos in order to seal his grace and allow him access to his spiritual power, the humans that tried to seal the power of the Spirit King had to do two seals on the gods energy, the first seal and the complete seal which later became the convention for Zanpaktou releases. The way Zanpaktou's work is they provide a medium for Souls to weaponise their own grace and make it manageable. New shinigami's are given blank Zanpaktou named after the founder of the Noble House of Manjoume, (Asuchi Manjoume), the new recruit then opens his soul to the blade and it takes an imprint of the wielders soul and grace, allowing the user to release some of their own internal power at two levels, Shikai(First Release) and Bankai(Complete Release), funnelling their reiryoku through their sword manifesting their internal power in a usable way. Hollows can compress their physical form and attributes into a Zanpaktou as well, appearing more human. This is called Arancarrising. Much like a Shinigami, Arancar can release the seal on the Zanpaktou to access the compressed power within reverting their bodies closer to their original hollow form. Becoming an Arrancar greatly increases strength and energy output. Noble Zanpaktou The Zanpaktou of those with Noble blood are linked via their pure souls, Nobles by definition have stronger purer souls and thus more Reiryoku at their disposal when their Zanpaktou's are formed the sword absorbs more of their soul than they would a normal Shinigami, allowing their abilities to remain inside the blade even after they have gone. Nobles can use the Shikai of past Nobles of their respective bloodlines, share their Bankai or special abilities with those of their bloodlines and siblings can also combine their Bankai's for Mankai (Full Release) Human Weapons Humans with high spiritual energy are able to channel their spiritual energy through items they have a specific connection to, the abilities of the weapon are determined by the users own internal innate predisposition to certain traits and the pragmatic usage of said item. This is called fullbringing, when the human gains a stronger connection with a specific item and can combine with their own body, this is called Shifting, humans that can achieve this secondary form are called Shifters, this ability is passed down genetically but can also appear randomly or be induced. Human weapons have no innate spiritual ability nor offense compared to zanpaktou. Quincy Quincy are the human descendants of Arjuna Tsurugi, like Arjuna they use the symbol of the star in uniform arrangement to summon bows of reishi, the innate ability of the uniform medium of the star is to summon a bow made of reishi and the individual predisposition of the user manifests as side abilities. Quincy like all humans can achieve a deeper connection with their medium and powers called the Volstagg or Holy Transformation. The abilities of the Arjuna star become internalised and allows their body to manipulate the reishi creating a form that is more closely attuned to their own personal power type. Darkstar Darkstar's the descendants of Karna Tsurugi use the pentagram as their medium, not the physical bars of the Arjuna star but the simple star pattern of a pentagram. Tsukumogami "Tsuku'gami" Once a spiritual item reaches 100 years old, or an ordinary item has been used for 100years or more it becomes a Tsukogami, although there are other ways to speed this up. A Tsukumogami is an object that has it's own self-awareness, it has been around for so long surrounded by so much spiritual energy and binding to souls of the users that they develop their own soul and thus behaviours. Human Tsukumogami such as fullbring/shift items, are usually passed on or inherited, both before leading to them becoming Tsukumogami and afterwards to increase their strength. Tsukumogami's choose if their weilder is worthy of them, meaning some people can use them instantly without any prior history with the item and they can refuse owners. The users innate ability takes a backseat to the Tsukumogami's own ability and desire, although it is still evident. Many of the oldest Shifter clans possess Tsukumogami of their bloodline. Tsukumogami also desire control and as such slowly start to manipulate their hosts. Depending on the number of different users they had will affect the state of their conciousness. When a human shifts with a Tsukumogami, their souls meld as well as physically. They also gain the abilities of those whomever compatible with their own spiritual energy who had previously fullbring or shifted with the item, meaning the Tsukumogami of the eldest Shifter families slowly compounded the varying abilities over time of their clan, meaning each generation is more complete than the last for the Tsukumogami reaching it's perfect manifestation. Shinigami Tsukumogami include the Zanpaktou of Nobles, that after 100 years after their owner had died can allow others in their bloodline access to their Bankai if they so wish. Shinigami can also speak to the Tsukumogami of dead nobles in order to get their opinion on things, Shinigami Tsukumogami are very similar to the original user in personality. The strongest and oldest Tsukumogami are recorded and protected by the 6th Division Hermes, the keeper of records managed by the Spina family. Shinigami Tsukumogami can be fullbrung and shifted if wielded by a worthy human. Known Tsukumogami Known spiritually aware Tsukumogami include; Tenko: A tanto. Human/Shinigami Harpé: A sickle. Universal Diem Noctis: Armour. Human (Quincy/Darkstar compatible) Kundal: Earrings. Darkstar Gandiva Cross: A bow. Quincy Category:Powers Category:Zanpaktou Category:Quincy Category:Darkstar Category:Tsukumogami